The Bird and The Snake
by SweetandSpicy180
Summary: She was an odd one indeed. Most girls would flutter their eye lashes and twirl their hair at the sight of such a handsome man… Luna, however, was well… Luna. This is a companion piece to My Veela Blood. One Shot.


The Bird and the Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter however I did create Leonardo.

Summary: She was an odd one indeed. Most people would flutter their eyes and twirl their hair at the slight of such a handsome man… Luna however was, well… Luna. _This is a companion piece to My Veela Blood._

* * *

Chapter One: I See You.

Luna sat in the library in Diagon alley reading a book. Now for most people that wouldn't be weird at all… except the fact that the book she was reading was about the Smicklesmarts which are small creatures that are attracted to the smell of body sweat, but not just anybody sweat because that would just be weird.

They were only attracted to the smell of sweat that had the smell of carrot. When Luna found this out from her father she immediately went to the library and found out that the only way to keep them away was to have the smell of onions around you. This actually helped to explain why she had placed a spell on herself that made her have an odor of ripe unions.

This was actually quite unfortunate for Luna seeing as every man that had even the slightest interest in her steered clear of the strong odor that she emanated from her body. Luna, however, was quite unaware of this because her small nose was still jammed in the book as her blue eyes darted across the book pages. Despite the fact that Luna was odd she was quite beautiful.

She had long, wavy blond hair that fell down her back. Her blue eyes were large that always seemed to have this far off look to them. Her skin was pale but it was set off nicely by her high, delicate cheekbone and the fact that her cheeks had a rosy tint to them. .She stood at 5'6'' with a slim body with nice curves that went well for her. Luna spoke in a dreamy voice that had a calming effect on people.

However, don't be fooled by her non intimidating presence, Luna would put up one hell of a fight if she had too. The people who were willing to get to know her and look past the whole believing in creatures such as… Smicklesmarts would know that she was actually quite a hilarious person. She had an almost sarcastic sense of humor. She was a person who was herself even if people made fun of her… exotic personality. The only person who truly understood her was her best friend Ginny Weasley. A fiery red head who had a way of getting in the most unlikely situations… she loved Ginny despite that.

As she was in her thoughts Luna didn't realize that a handsome young man had taken an interest in her… even if she did smell like unions. The boy took a deep breath and put his Polaroid camera back around his neck and stepped from his place behind the large book case. He walked forward slowly running his hand through his blond hair, pushing it out of his face.

He was actually not surprised to see Luna here. After all he had seen her come here many times this summer. She had also been this way at Hogwarts. When he needed to get away from the morons in Slytherin he would go to the library and see her in the corner with books stacked high on the desk. He couldn't be that surprised seeing as she was in Ravenclaw… the know-it-all's of the school, well besides that Granger girl.

He continued to walk forward and just as he got a few feet away he lifted up his camera and clicked, sending a flash across Luna's pretty face. He lowered it down and smiled but it faded off his face as he noticed that Luna didn't even look up as she was too involved in her book. The boy frowned at her and was about to say something to catch her attention but Luna sighed gentle.

"You know camera's like that are send pixies up the person's arms and they can actually make a boy with teeth like yours rot." Luna said in a dreamy voice as she placed down her book and looked up at the boy tilting her head to the side. The boy raised his blond eyebrows and then smiled largely at her showing her his deep dimples. He held out his hand still smiling at her. Luna lifted her hand slowly and reached across the table. The boy reached forward the rest of the way and grabbed Luna's soft hand.

"I am Leonardo Blackwood… you might have seen me around school. Although you might know me better has the handsome man that is in Slytherin." Leonardo said smirking at Luna. He was surprised to find that she neither laughed nor frowned but simply stared at him with her large eyes. She then opened her nice mouth and asked a question that Leo found quite amusing.

"Do they teach smirking in the Slytherin common room? I mean all of you smirk like there was no tomorrow." Luna said shaking her head slightly causing her hair to move around her shoulders and back. Leonardo flushed a deep red causing Luna to gasp. "A Slytherin that blushes… well I have heard seen some odd things but that is the oddest." Luna said clicking her tongue. Leo lifted his eyebrow and then pulled out the chair from across her, plopping down and leaning back.

"What odd things have you seen over your life my dear?" Leo said giving her a lopsided smile. Luna looked at him her already large eyes going wider as she leaned forward allowing her smell to hit Leo's face but he ignored it… he would have to ask why she smelled like that later.

"Yesterday I had heard this noise in my house and I had run down the stairs. I heard it again so of course I had to investigate. Then I heard this noise across the floor and I had looked down seeing a mouse!" Luna said nodding her head up and down fiercely and smiling. "I had never seen a muggle mouse before! It was quite lovely to see." Luna said smiling and sighing. Leo shook his head. This girl really was odd… any other girl who had seen a mouse run across her floor who have screamed bloody murder and ran out of there. Luna had actually found it fascinating? Leo shook his head just in time to see Luna stand up and look at the watch that was around her small wrist.

"Wait!" Leo yelled out startling Luna. Leo stood up and ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat, after all his was a Slytherin. He looked down at Luna seeing as he was a good 6'2''. "Where are you going? After all we haven't even had a chance to get to know each other." Leo said smiling as he dropped his large hands, putting them in his pant pockets. Luna's eyebrows came together and she tilted her head to the side looking over the boy in front of her with a curious eye.

Luna had actually seen him around school before… in the library by himself doing all his work. The only person she had seen him sit with was Draco Malfoy which is why she knew that Leo was going to be a seventh year. Leo had also been known for his affect over the girls. He had sparkling blue eyes and his dimpled smile. He also had a hard, lean body that came from him being a Beater on the Slytherin team. She had also seen the way he jokes around with Draco. Leonardo's personality reminded her more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin.

"Look you seem like a nice boy but I don't really think that this would work out... haven't you seen the nature Channel." Luna said moving around the table and walking past him. Leo quickly turned on his heal and fell into step next to her. Leo sighed and nodded his head yes which Luna saw from the corner of her eye.

"Yes I have… but you don't have to worry my lady." Leo said smiling hugely at Luna. Luna stopped walking and turned to Leo with a raised eyebrow looking at him to continue. Leo shrugged his broad shoulders and looked at Luna in amusement. "Well, on the animal channel the snake usually eats the bird; you don't have to worry about that. I don't bite unless you ask me of course." Leo said smirking at Luna. Luna giggled and Leo smiled even more at hearing her small laugh. Then Luna stopped laughing and raised her eyebrow even more, throwing the famous Slytherin smirk right back at him.

"Actually the channel I watch… the bird will usually peck the snake's eyes out… but if you really want to risk it I guess we can go get some lunch." Luna said smiling sweetly at Leo before turning on and walking to the doors. Leo stood frozen before smiling and turning, jogging to catch up with her.

However, neither of them realized that in the magical world the bird and the snake lived in perfect harmony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **A/N**

**I hope you guys liked this little one shot! I had said I was going to write this a long time ago but I had gotten too caught up in my story The Two L's: Love, and Lust. Anyway tell me what you thought and review for me!!!! I might later on write a few more chapters but I am still not sure.**


End file.
